Salmonella typhimurium strains are being used in an intrasanguinous host-mediated assay in mice to see if this in vivo system is capable of detecting a wide variety of chemical mutagens which require metabolic activation for their genetic activity. The effective dose ranges of the chemicals will be determined and compared with results obtained using in vitro activation techniques.